


Formatting Commands

by wayward_angels_club



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_angels_club/pseuds/wayward_angels_club
Summary: this is really only so I can show my family how they work, and prove to them that they do work :)
Comments: 5





	Formatting Commands

To do nothing, do nothing!

 _word_ equals italics

 **word** equals bold

 ~~word~~ equals strikethrough 

word equals underline 

_**word**_ equals italics+bold

 _ ~~word~~_ equals italics+strikethrough 

_word_ equals italics+underline

 ** ~~word~~** equals bold+strikethrough

**word** equals bold+underline

 ~~word~~ equals strikethrough+underline

 _ ** ~~word~~**_ equals italics+bold+strikethrough

 _ **word**_ equals italics+bold+underline

 _ ~~words~~_ equals italics+strikethrough+underline 

**~~ word ~~ ** equals bold+strikethrough+underline 

_**~~word~~**_ equals italics+bold+strikethrough+underline 

word

word

_word_

**word**

_~~word~~ _

_ ~~word~~ _


End file.
